List of Ships Similar to Mamuel
This is a list of relationships in real-life or fictional literature that shows similar characteristics to Madison and Samuel's relationship. These aren't in any particular order. These can be from any television show, book, movie or fanfiction. Ships 'Elena/Stefan (from ''The Vampire Diaries (TV series)) *Stefan (Samuel) fell in love with Elena (Madison) since they first met. *Stefan (Samuel) only goes to the school dance for Elena (Madison). *Stefan (Samuel) has a jealous ex named Katherine (Loretta). *Elena (Madison) and Katherine (Loretta) are enemies and would do anything to tear Elena and Stefan (Samuel) apart. *Both Stefan and Samuel's name starts with an S and contains 6 letters. *Stefan (Samuel) would do anything to protect Elena (Madison). *They tend to break-up a lot. Although, they are most likely going to work things out in the end. *Stefan (Samuel) gave Elena (Madison) a necklace. *The way that Stefan and Elena almost kissed resembled Madison and Samuel's almost-kiss in The Road...Here We Come. *Coincidentally, when Elena (Madison) and Stefan (Samuel) entered Mystic Grill (possible Blue or Lasange Pete's) for the first time together, a song titled "Thinking of You" was playing. *Also coincidentally, there are a few times when the word "babysitter" has been said with Elena (Madison) or Stefan (Samuel) in the room together. *Paul Wesley (aged 32) and Nina Dobrev (aged 25) is seven years apart, just like Kyle Massey (aged 23) and Peyton List (aged 16). *This isn't necessarily considered as a pairing comparison, but both shows have a Season 4 episode titled "Bring It On". Coincidentally, episode 13 of Babysitter the episode 16 of Vampire Diaries is titled this. *Also, Season 2, Episode 22 of Vampire Diaries is titled "As I Lay Dying" and Season 4, Episode 22 of Babysitter is titles "As I Lay Crying". *In real life, The Vampire Diaries is Babysitter, so whenever Vampire Diaries is mentioned, fictionally Babysitter is. '''OR 'Elena/Damon (from ''The Vampire Diaries (TV series)) *They are the most supported and the most significant couple on the show. *Damon (Samuel) had feelings for Elena (Madison) since he first met her. *In the beginning, Elena (Madison) never liked Damon (Samuel) romantically, but accepted him as a friend. *Elena (Madison) grew feelings for Damon (Samuel) at the end of season 2. *The begin dating later on in the series (season 4 for TVD and season 3 for Babysitter). *They are considered as "soul-mates". *Damon (Samuel) will do anything in his power to protect Elena (Madison). *In A Wonderful Thanksgiving, Madison and Samuel embrace in each other's arms, similarly to the way Elena and Damon does. *Both couples has shared a kiss in the rain. Both kisses are known as iconic moments for both couples. *Both couples have a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MakeUpOrBreakUp Make Up or Break Up] status. *A few Mamuel quotes resemble/are similar to Delena's. Examples include: '''1. 2. 3. 'Anastasia/Christian (from ''Fifty Shades of Grey) *Christian (Samuel) falls in love with Anastasia (Madison) when he first meets her. *Anastasia (Madison) feels indimidated by Christian (Samuel). *The pair eventually get together. *Christian (Samuel) feels the need to protect Anastasia (Madison). *Both Christian and Samuel had a rough start in life (Samuel is an only child and his father passed away when he was young. This is a similar situation with Christian). *They share a slow dance in the movie. *There is a scene in the movie where Anastasia graduates from college and Christian is at the ceremony. In the Babysitter finale, Samuel graduates from high school and Madison is at the ceremony. *Both pairs share an elevator scene together. The elevator is also a significant feature of Christian and Anastasia's relationship. *Their relationship is physical (it is hinted that Mamuel slept together). *Both pairs have ridden in a helicopter together. '''Tori/André (from ''Victorious) *They are best friends. *They perform duets together. *André (Samuel) convinced Tori (Madison) not to leave Hollywood Arts (The Sparks Hotel). *Tori is the main character and André is a secondary character. *Their appearances are similar. Tori is white and André is dark. 'Dan/Serena (from Gossip Girl) *Serena (Madison) has blonde hair and Dan (Samuel) has dark hair. *Serena is the protagonist of the series. *Dan liked Serena since he first met her. *Their relationship had many ups and downs like Mamuel's did. *Dan has/d an ex called Vanessa who resembles Loretta (Samuel's ex) in some way. *Their relationship dynamic was similar to Mamuel's. *Their confessions of loving each other was an emotional scene, much like Madison and Samuel's. *They are married in the future. In Babysitter's future episode, it was shown that Madison and Samuel got married. *Coincidentally in an episode, Dan mistook Serena for cheating on him and as an act of redemption, he cheats on her back with Georgina (Loretta). This is the plotline to Mamuel's first break-up in the episode Dirty Cheaters, when Samuel mistook Madison for cheating and Samuel cheated on her back. The only difference was that Samuel cheated on Madison back intentionally so that Madison could see him with someone else, whereas Dan cheating on Serena without her knowing. *Also coincidentally in another episode, Dan and Serena get trapped in an elevator together during a black-out in a heat wave. In the season 2 Babysitter episode Heat Wave, Madison and Samuel get trapped in an elevator themselves during a black-out in a heat wave. Also, the way Serena leans her head on Dan's shoulder is the same way Madison leaned her head on Samuel's. *Coincidentally in another episode, Serena told Gabriel that Dan was her boyfriend (even though he wasn't at the time), the same way that Madison told Steve that Samuel was her boyfriend in Boo, Boo Is History. *They walked down the aisle together in a wedding ceremony and were members of the official wedding party; like Mamuel did and was. *In an episode, Blair (Babushka) organised for them to be on a date without them knowing so that they could realise their feelings for each other. This is similar to the events in the Babysitter episode So... What So?. 'Chuck/Blair (from ''Gossip Girl) *They are the most popular couple in the show. *Like Mamuel, their relationship had many ups and downs; thus having a "Will they or won't they" status. *They have slow danced during more than one occasion. *Blair (Madison) broke-up with Chuck (Samuel) in season 3 because something that Chuck did was unforgivable. *Chuck made things romantic for Blair, such as waiting for her with flowers (something that Samuel has done). *Some of their most romantic scenes were tearjerkers. *They are there for each other no matter what. This was proved when Blair comforted Chuck at a time when he was mentally unstable. Madison comforted Samuel in Wrestling in the Dark. *They are shown to love each other through everything. *They eventually get married. *They had an iconic rooftop scene (Dates for Mamuel - they had their first third date on the rooftop of their hotel), an iconic limo scene (Babysitter: The Movie for Mamuel - they kissed while Madison was stuck in the sunroof of the limo) and an iconic scene where Blair is wearing a bright red dress (the same scene as the rooftop one). *Chuck gave Blair a necklace in a season 1 episode. Samuel also gave Madison a necklace in the season 1 episode, Dentist Dilemma. *In an episode, Chuck and Blair subconsciously fell asleep with their heads leaning against each other and their hands locked together. Madison and Samuel experienced a similar occurrence in Bring it On where they went go to sit next to each other on the couch, close their eyes and lean on each other's heads. Both couples jolted apart after they realised what they were doing. *For the entire fifth season of Gossip Girl, Chuck did all he could to win Blair back. After Blair finally chooses Chuck in the season 5 finale, Chuck rejects her. Blair then uses all her power to try and win Chuck back. In summary, their roles in their relationship was switched. This is a similar occurrence for Mamuel, as although Samuel was the one who had a crush on Madison in the earlier seasons, Madison had a crush on Samuel in late season 3 and early season 4. 'Cory/Meena (from ''Cory in the House) *Cory (Samuel) had a crush on Meena (Madison) since the first time he saw her. *Samuel and Cory are both portrayed by Kyle Massey and have very similar personalities. *Meena (Madison) likes to sing. *They are best friends. *In an episode, Cory (Samuel) goes out with Candy (Bianca) to make Meena jealous. *Sophie (Babushka) is a young girl who likes to tease Cory. *Cory has a ditzy-friend called Newt (Phil). *Cory's father (guardian), Victor (Matthew) is a professional chef. 'Zoey/Chase (from ''Zoey 101) *Chase (Samuel) had a crush on Zoey (Madison) since the first time he saw her. *Chase was harboring a secret crush on Zoey through-out the series. *They are best friends. *Their relationship dynamic is similar to Mamuel's. *Zoey has blonde hair and Chase has dark hair. *Chase couldn't find a way to tell Zoey that he loved her. *They share a scene in the rain together. *They shared a dance together in a season 3 episode and seemed to be enjoying themselves while doing so. *This is not necessarily a pairing comparison; however Christopher Massey (Kyle Massey's brother) plays Michael in the series and both Samuel and Michael have somewhat similar personalities. *Additionally, the season 3 finale of Zoey 101 centred around Zoey leaving, and it was called Goodbye Zoey. The season 3 finale of Babysitter centred around Madison leaving, and it was called "Bye, Bye Madison". 'Maddie/Diggie (from ''Liv and Maddie) *It is shown that they do like each other. *They are good friends, and they become a couple in an episode. *Maddie is actually short for Madison, and both Madisons have blonde hair. *In an episode, Maddie (Madison) was upset that Diggie (Samuel) was hanging out with Joey (Ty) because she wanted to spend time with him. *The two of them had a fight in an episode. *Both couples had an emotional break-up. *Miggie was a long distance relationship for a period of time. '''Elena/Stefan (from ''The Vampire Diaries (book)) *Elena (Madison) couldn't help but have feelings for Stefan (Samuel). *Stefan (Samuel) couldn't resist his desire for Elena (Madison). *Stefan (Samuel) saved Elena (Madison) from Tyler attacking her (the liquid burning Madison). *Madison and Elena both have golden blonde hair. *Elena (Madison) feels happy when she's kissing and when she's with Stefan (Samuel). *Both Stefan and Samuel's names start with an S. *Their relationship is like an emotional rollercoaster. It goes up and down. 'Marley/Jake (from Glee) *Marley (Madison) admits her feelings for Jake (Samuel). *Once dating, the two of them perform duets together. *After their first duet, they almost kissed just like Mamuel did. *In an episode, Jake walks up to Marley when she was at her locker. *The two of them date for a while. *Jake says that Marley isn't like other girls. *Jake eventually cheats on Marley with Bree (Loretta). *After Marley finds out that Jake is cheating on her, she goes away alone and cries to a sad song, Wrecking Ball (I Thought You Were The One). *Bree and Marley are enemies, but is then drawn closely as friends. *Jake tries to appologise to Marley for cheating on her, but Marley still doesn't forgive him. *Both Marley and Madison's names begin with an 'M'. *They both took each other to a dance. *They were each other's dates to a wedding. *Ryder (Steve) was into Marley as well and was jealous when he saw her and Jake together. 'Kurt/Blaine (from ''Glee) *Blaine (Samuel) fell in love with Kurt (Madison) the day he met him. *Blaine sees Kurt as the love of his life. *Blaine feels lost without Kurt. *They perform duets together and tend to get closer every time they perform. *They are on-and-off, and tend to have secret flings with one another. *Blaine cheated on Kurt after he felt they were getting more distant, and Kurt was very heartbroken by this. *''Very'' coincidentally, this description from the Glee Wiki fits them perfectly: "Kurt imagines a sort of fantasy where he and Blaine are singing You're the One That I Want together, both happily dancing and singing as if nothing was wrong." This describes Mamuel perfectly, as in Babysitter: The Movie, Madison falls asleep on her date and dreams of her and Samuel singing You're The One That I Want to each other. **The Glee version of You're The One That I Want (the instrumentals, structure etc) is completely identical to the one Peyton and Kyle recorded for the movie. *After Blaine cheated on him, Kurt told him that relationships are all about trust and that he didn't trust Blaine anymore. Coincidentally when Madison found out that Samuel cheated on her, she told him that relationships are all about trust and she didn't trust him at that moment. *After breaking up with Blaine, Kurt ultimately regretted it. He also became upset when he saw that Blaine moved on to someone else. *They get married. 'Emma/Daniel (from ''Every Witch Way) *Both of them have a crush on each other. *Daniel (Samuel) decides to ask Emma (Madison) out and she says yes. *Maddie (Loretta), Daniel's ex-girlfriend and Emma are enemies. *Emma's best friend Andi (Babushka) is supportive of Emma and Daniel getting together. *The way the pair interact is very similar to how Mamuel does. *Daniel and Samuel have somewhat similar names. *Both Andi and Babushka act similar around their best friends (Emma and Madison). 'True/Jimmy (From ''True Jackson, VP) *True (Madison) is shown to have a hidden crush on Jimmy (Samuel). *Jimmy (Samuel) is shown to have feelings for True (Madison). *In one episode, True tried to show Jimmy that she only sees him as a friend. *They see each other every day. *True's best friend Lulu (Babushka) seems to be fond of True and Jimmy's relationship. *Jimmy tends to visit True while she is at work. *They danced together. *They shared an accidental kiss in an episode. 'Aria/Ezra (From ''Pretty Little Liars)''' *Although Ezra (Samuel) didn't have feelings for Aria (Madison) when he first met her, as he got to know her better, he fell in love with her. *The two of them shared a kiss and an embrace in the rain. *They had to hide their relationship at one point or another in the series. *Aria was really upset when she found out that Ezra betrayed her. *The two engaged in an intimate relationship and enjoyed each other's company. *Ezra is willing to protect Aria. *Ezra was jealous when Aria dated a few guys, such as Noel and Jake (Carl and Simon). Category:About Mamuel Category:Fan Interaction Category:Mamuel Links